tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Spikewitwicky/Spike's Journal Entry - February 2, 2015
So, dad , Megan , and I watched the Super Bowl in the Ark last night. AI was also there. And if you think the sport of American football is silly, or the hype surrounding the Super Bowl is all sound and fury - just try explaining the entire process to an AI. One thing before I get back to the Autobots... wait - scratch that. This is my journal. I can write about whatever the hell I want. What the hell was Seattle thinking that last call? Passing on goalline play, when your clutch player Marshawn Lynch was literally steamrolling over the defense?! I would hate to be judged by one bad call, one blown auto diagnosis, but if there was a reason to fire someone - that would be it. The play caller literally lost a game that was in the bag for them, unbelievable. So, the Ark's interface with Autobot City is down again. No surprise there. It's The Ark, and it's seen better days. Megan is still loving the environment, and dad is loving seeing the Ark through new eyes. Anyway - I can't enter any information in the computers today to Autobot City, so I'll spend the day cleaning up around here. Marissa said I needed a suit for the funeral of A3 . I DO have a suit, several of them. But fine - so be it. I'll go and get a damn suit today with Carly - assuming she's still telecommuting this week. So, when you get back to Autobot City, please remember to give this to Crosscut , so he can relay it to Jumal . Agenda for Jumal's visit Day 0.5 - Jumal arrives around 3 p.m. Pick him up from the airport in Crosscut's vehicle. Arrive in Autobot City. Give Jumal 1.5 hrs to unpack and get situated in his suite. Dinner with Carly, Marissa and I at Clay (Middle Eastern Cuisine - vegetarian - about 100 miles outside Autobot City) Day 1 Breakfast Conference Room - Go over what the Autobots have accomplished this past year (me) - go over the challenges and risks the Autobots have endured to accomplish these tasks for humanity (Marissa). Jumal's feedback - as well as his own findings for the past year (Jumal) Lunch - Viola - Ethiopian restaurant in San Francisco Afternoon - Jumal meets with Optimus Prime (tentative - given the recent events about A3's death - if he isn't able to meet, then it defers to Prowl or Jazz ) Late Afternoon: Jumal visits Dr. Arkeville 's brig - determines if we are compliant. Based on critieria on the Red Cross and Amnesty International's website, we are. But Jumal may have other ideas. Dinner - home-cooked meal (Spike) - eating on the observation deck of Autobot City - any Autobots are invited (Carly, Spike, Crosscut, Marissa - anyone else) Day 2 - Breakfast Conference Room - wrap-up - Summarize yesterday's events - find new opportunities for Autobots to help out humans. Go over action items each person is responsible for. Category:Blog posts